


A hunter and his angel

by schrijverr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Dean and Cas rescue a woman from a vamp nest. For her perspective they’re the strangest duo she has ever met.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 276





	A hunter and his angel

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr, which is also @schrijverr. Hope you drop in and say hi!!

Rachel was freaking out, she had been held hostage by maniacs for days and she wasn’t sure the maniacs were even human. They called themselves vampires and she had seen the fangs as they fed on her, but really, vampires? That would shake her world view a bit too much to think about right now.

But back to why she was freaking out, besides the vampires and the kidnapping, of course. She was freaking out because two guys had just burst into the room and started hacking the shit out of her attackers. 

Rachel wanted them to win, to get her out, but as she was looking she was fearing more and more for herself. 

The two men were tall, one had hazel hair and the other hair so brown it was almost black. The hazel haired one had bow legs, but he moved with grace as he was beheading the “nest”. Yes, beheading, it was disgusting with blood spewing around everywhere. The dark haired one was slightly shorter than his friend, but his piercing blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he swirled his blade around effortlessly.

One by one the kidnappers dropped until there were four left. Hazel hair had just beheaded one, but in the process he had dropped his blade and before he could pick it up the next one was on him and driving him backwards. 

He looked at his partner, who had beheaded one of them with the other too far away to be an immediate threat, and yelled: “Cas, knife!”

Dark hair, Cas apparently, turned and quickly threw the knife. Without breaking eye contact with his attacker he caught it and slashed the dude’s head off.

After that, he looked around with a smug grin on his face, not seeing the last one creep up behind him. Rachel wanted to scream at him, but she was gagged. He saw her distress and quickly turned around, but it was to late. The man had set his teeth into Hazel hair and was pushing him backwards.

“Dean” a cry pierced through the air. And Rachel distantly thought, huh, so that’s his name.

Then Cas was sprinting through the room. Dean saw him coming and flashed the other a quick smile, despite the pain he must be in, before closing his eyes. 

Cas had reached him and put his hand on the back of the attackers head. Rachel was just wondering what he wanted to accomplish with that when it started to glow. The man screamed in agony and fell to the ground with a loud thunk, his face turned to Rachel and she saw that his eyes were burned out.

The two men didn’t seem to care as Cas cupped Deans cheek and locked eyes with the other. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Cas hand glowed again and he pressed it against the still bleeding neck wound. When he removed his hand the wound was gone. Dean softly whispered: “Thanks, angel.”

“No problem, Dean.” Cas answered.

Then Dean broke away from him and walked over to Rachel. He squatted down in front of her and she noticed the light freckles poking through the blood on his face and his beautiful green eyes. Cas came up beside him and lightly touched her forehead, somehow making her feel much better with the light touch. Dean started untying her as he said: “My name is Dean, this is Castiel. What’s yours?”

Stunned she answered: “Rachel, Rachel Dare.”

“Good job.” Dean said, taking care of the last knot, “We’re here to save you. It’s okay, just relax and we’ll get you out of here.”

Rachel nodded and answered: “What the hell just happened?”

“I’m gonna sound crazy, but vampires.” Dean said, “This nest of pesky little fuckers likes to have one feeder, so they’ll be less noticeable. Me and Cas only caught wind of them, because one of them went rogue and on a murder spree. We tracked him here, been in the forest for days, trying to find this God damned nest.”

“Don’t take my fathers name in vain, Dean.” the other piped in.

Dean rolled his eyes and said: “Yeah, yeah, whatever, angel.”

Rachel chocked on her spit, connecting the comment and the pet name, and repeated: “Angel?”

“Oh, yeah. Vampires aren’t the only thing that’s new.” Dean said lightly, “Anyway, the way back to civilization is two days by foot. Are you good to walk or do you need to be carried?”

Rachel wasn’t really paying attention, because she was still trying to work through Deans comment about the supernatural. Dean seemed to notice and he said: “Just say when you’re ready to get out, okay. We’ll be over there.”

He pointed to the kitchen and moved out of view, dragging the other man along with a soft: “Just let her cope for a second, dude.”

When she looked up again, she saw Castiel and Dean dragging the bodies and heads outside and pile them up. She followed them with her eyes as they searched the house for lighter fluid and set the pile of bodies on fire. They moved in a casual manner, with an ease that scream familiarity with the actions. Rachel shivered as she thought about what that might mean for her.

When the pile was burning steadily she got of the chair and walked over to the two and asked: “Why did you do it? Come to save me, I mean?”

Both pinned her down with their gazes, but while Castiel just stared at her with confusion, Dean answered her question: “Because that’s our job. We hunt things that go bump in the night, that’s just our life.”

“You and an angel?” Rachel asked, not really convinced.

“Well, my brother as well, but this was an us trip. He was going to catalog the entire library, I mean, who wants to do that in their free time?” Dean said with a fond smile on his lips.

Rachel just nodded, kind of weirded out by Dean. She turned to Castiel and asked: “Why would an angel come to back you up?”

Castiel opened his mouth for the first time since his scream, his voice was low and gravelly: “Because this idiot needs it if he wants to survive.”

“Dude, I had already twenty nine years of surviving without you, I was managing just fine.” Dean said in an offended voice.

Tiredly Castiel replied: “You were in Hell, Dean. I don’t consider that “managing just fine”.”

Dean ignored the comment as he exclaimed: “You did the air quotes right!”

That made Castiel grin with pride and Rachel was blown away by the duality of the two men in front of her. If she forgot about the blood on their faces, she could almost forget that they were chopping off heads fifteen minutes ago.

Dean and Castiel had already fallen back into casual conversation when she mentally checked back into reality. Dean took her being back into her awareness as a sign that they could get moving and get the Hell out of there. 

As they walked Dean explained more about what had happened and the supernatural, he was a pleasant conversation partner and his lightheartedness kept her thoughts away from the horrors she had endured. 

Castiel on the other hand was more of an enigma. He was content with being quiet and just adding some commentary where he saw fit, like cutting down on Deans descriptions of his own badass-ery and telling her something that seemed more truthful. Other than that he kept staring at Dean, with an intensity so strong that Rachel wondered how Dean couldn’t not notice or ignore it.

After an hour of walking Rachel was too tired, a combination of blood loss, lack of sleep and adrenaline wearing off, putting her down. It was still light out and Dean and Castiel knew they couldn’t afford to stop, so without a complaint Castiel heaved her on his back and marched on.

Rachel awkwardly asked: “Don’t you mind carrying me, Castiel?”

“Not a problem.” Castiel replied, “And call me Cas.”

Dean now leaned into her sight with a shit eating grin and giddily said: “Angel strength, isn’t it awesome!”

After a few more miles passed beneath their feet and the sun had started setting, they decided to call it a night and set up camp. They built a small campfire and Dean pulled a bag of beef jerky out the duffel bag he had been carrying. He shared it with her, but Cas didn’t eat a bite.

Dean offered her his jacket to stay warm and Rachel protested: “I can’t take that, you saved me. I can manage a bit of cold, you can have it and stay warm.”

Dean smiled gently at her and with a nod to Cas he said: “I have my own heat source, don’t worry about me.”

Rachel raised her brows as her eyes flicked between Cas and Dean. She never would have pegged them to be that kinda guy, but it explained the staring and the cheek caressing. So, she accepted the jacket and relaxed.

Cas had made himself comfortable against a tree trunk and smiled at Dean as he settled down next to him. Dean asked: “You’re gonna be okay with being the look out?”

“I do not require sleep and I can see in the dark, I think I can manage.” Cas answered.

“Okay, just checking.” Dean said and laid down against Cas, he then complained: “Ugh, I’m all dirty and grime-y.”

“I can fix that, you know.” Cas said while raising two fingers.

Dean waved him away and said: “Dude, no. You don’t know how good it feels to shower all this shit off, besides I’m gonna get dirty again tomorrow, so it won’t matter either way.”

“If you say so.” Cas shrugged.

“I do say so.” Dean said and snuggled into Cas’s side, the angel rolled his eyes and swung his arm over Deans shoulders and carded his other hand through the short hairs, lulling the hunter to sleep.

Rachel smiled to herself throughout the interaction. These two men were so weird, first they were cutting off heads, then they were snarking at each other and arguing over little stuff, while still looking at each other like they hung the moon in the sky and now these two badasses were honest to God cuddling on the forest ground.

She might have been saved by weirdos, but they were cute adorable weirdos, who made her believe in love a bit. With a smile still on her lips she fell asleep.

The next morning she was woken by Cas shaking her shoulder. He asked her how she was feeling and she replied honestly that she was feeling much better than yesterday. Cas nodded at that, face still impassive that didn’t really change unless it was Dean, but with a kind voice he said: “That is good to hear.”

Dean fed her a bit more beef jerky and some M&Ms he had found in his bag. Then they were moving again. Dean complained that they didn’t have any coffee and Cas shot back that Dean had drank it all, so he shouldn’t complain.

The rest of the journey continued like that. Dean would make a comment, Cas would react with a mix of fond and annoyed replies or Dean would start a conversation about something random, completely out of the blue, mostly dragging Rachel into a discussion of some sort.

By the time the shadows became longer a parking lot came into view with as only occupant a big black muscle car. When Dean spotted, his face lit up and he exclaimed: “Baby! I have missed you. Are you okay?”

He checked over the car and Rachel chuckled to herself, of course Dean would love his car and talk to it. Beside her Castiel said: “You laugh, but try having to explain to him that it wasn’t your fault that someone else busted her tail light while you were out getting groceries.”

That made Rachel laugh more, which seemed to please Cas. Meanwhile Dean had concluded that there was nothing wrong with his car and ushered them all in, with Cas riding shotgun.

When they pulled onto the highway Dean said: “Cas already healed you, but if you want to get checked over we can drop you off at the hospital. Otherwise we can bring you home or to a family member.”

Rachel though about and said: “Can you drop me off at my parents place? They live a few miles from here.”

“No problem, just tell me where to go.” Dean answered.

It was quiet for a few seconds, then Rachel suddenly asked: “What do I tell anyone? Do I go to the police?”

Dean cringed at the mention of the police and said: “I’d rather you don’t go to the police. Otherwise just say you got kidnapped, but one had mercy or something. He freed you and you ran. You found the motorway and a nice couple picked you up and brought you home. You can’t really recall what they looked like, because of the shock and you don’t know what kind of car it was, just that it was black.”

Rachel raised a brow and said: “You came up with that just a bit too fast.”

Dean shrugged and said: “Lifetime of practice.”

They lapsed into silence once more and before Rachel knew it they were sitting in front of her childhood home. Dean opened her door for her, Cas right behind him. Rachel gave them both a quick hug and whispered: “Thank you for saving me. Take care of yourselves.”

Dean put his hand on her shoulder and said: “We will, you too. I know this is hard, but you lived, make the most of it.”

Both got back into the car and as Rachel walked away she could hear Dean say: “That was a job well done, I’d say. Now, how about we celebrate by taking a shower and maybe putting you angel strength to good use in there, if you know what I mean.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled. She wasn’t okay, but she was going to be. She looked over her shoulder one last time, waving goodbye at the weirdest duo she had ever met. They waved back and waited while she rang the bell, only speeding away once the door had opened and her mother had pulled Rachel inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave Kudos or a comment you are the best and I love you!! <3
> 
> Hope you are healthy and have a great day!


End file.
